User talk:Darth Oompa
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Accounts What's the deal with all the new accounts? Keep forgetting your password? AdmirableAckbar 19:25, 2 May 2008 (UTC) *I'd recommend entering your email into your preferences address this time to avoid mistakes like this in the future. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Blocked I have blocked you from editing for three months. You have removed a perfectly good quote from an article and replaced it with another after I have mentioned to you in IRC multiple times to not to remove funny content, and include your material with the existing material. That and your other warnings you have recieved while editing under other usernames have resulted in this block. A new account does not mean you get a clean slate. AdmirableAckbar, Jedimca0, Supergeeky1 and myself have tried to reason with you on IRC not too long ago only to see our effort towards you be mocked. Normally you would have the chance to contest your block on IRC but you have been banned from there as well. I suggest that when your block ends you will contribute in a usefull way, or I will block you for a longer duration. Your trolling, disrupting and borderline vandalism have no place on this wiki and you make it extremely difficult for us to assume good faith towards you. Enjoy your vacation. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 00:40, 4 May 2008 (UTC) About your block Hey Darth Oompa, as I said before I have discussed the duration of your block with the other administrators and the average outcome was a month. Your block will be lifted on June 4 by myself or another Administrator. Untill then I suggest you read the talkpages of your previous accounts some more as to insure you don't make the same mistakes that got you blocked. Please avoid further trolling and disruption in the future, after June 4 you will get '''One' warning and then a real 3 month block. Remember we are not against you, so if you have any questions drop by in #darthipedia. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:31, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker: The Troubled Years Hey Oompster, Anakin Skywalker: The Troubled Years is now an Article of Eviltude, will make a nice addition to your userpage, congratulations. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 09:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC)